Use It Wisely
by Lynn3
Summary: [completed] (slash) A midnight excursion goes terribly wrong, and Harry winds up trapped in Snape's bedroom. Fortunately, he's in his Invisibility Cloak. Unfortunately, the Potions Master is there, as well as Draco. No, this isn't a threesome.


Warning: This story is slash. If you don't know what slash is, then you should not read this. 

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
"Use It Wisely"  
Written by Lynn

"Ouch! Ron, that's my foot you just trod on!"

"Sorry, Hermione, didn't mean to. Thought it was Harry's."

"Now, why would you want to step on my foot, Ron?"

"Because it's your fault we're in this mess."

Harry looked over Hermione's head at Ron with raised eyebrows. The trio was standing close together underneath Harry's Invisibility cloak, and they were trapped in Snape's office.

"My fault?" queried Harry in a voice divided between disbelief and outrage. "Ron, you're the one who wanted to turn ourselves into Slytherins again."

With rumors of Voldemort's return, the entire Wizarding community had been thrown into a state of slow but steadily rising panic. Even, Hogwarts, considered as the safest place in the known world, was not immune. Everyone was nervous of the Dark Lord's rising, and the only people who were calmed about it all were, of course, the Slytherins.

"I only suggested we try the Polyjuice Potion again to infiltrate the Slytherin Dungeons," countered Ron testily, "but we could enter it more easily with the use of this!" He lifted a fold of the Invisibility Cloak.

Blowing her bangs, Hermione turned to him with a glare. "Ron, why didn't you say so earlier?" she said sharply. "In fact, why didn't you say that two years ago?!"

Ron dropped the piece of cloak and stared at her with amazement. "I can't believe you never thought of it," he said in a doubtful tone of voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes ceiling ward, saying, "I can't always come out with the answer now, can I?"

"Well," said Ron with a wry expression, "I've known you for four years, and you have never not come up with the answer in class."

She grinned at him. "Thank you, Ron."

"You're welcome, Hermione."

Harry quelled the urge to stomp on the two lovebirds' feet. "Do you mind?" he said dryly. When he had their attention, he waved around his wand, whose tip was glowing with the Lumos spell, to remind his two best friends of where they were at the moment.

"We're in Snape's office, remember?" Harry told them in an amused and exasperated tone of voice. "Don't forget we are trapped in Snape's office."

Ron grinned, still unworried. "Good thing Snape's not in the school," he said. This fact was one of the very few good things that greeted the trio in the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts. It's been a month into the term, and Snape still hadn't returned from wherever he was.

Hermione frowned at Ron. "You shouldn't make jokes about it. Professor Snape is on our side, and he is risking his life spying for Dumbledore."

Cowed, Ron mumbled an apology Harry barely heard though he clearly heard Ron remind Hermione that it was her idea to break into the Snape's office.

"We didn't break in," said Hermione frostily. Indeed the door had been unlocked and opened easily. They had entered the office and found what they needed. But when they turned back to the door, they had found a brick wall instead.

Snape, Harry decided, must have installed this security feature on his office after Barty Crouch, pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, broke into it to steal boomslang skin from the Potion Master's private stores. It was the same as what they were doing now.

One of just should have waited outside, thought Harry, regretting their lack of foresight. He suddenly breathed out loudly and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. It was getting stuffy with him, Ron and Hermione underneath it together. He dropped it to the floor before walking over to stand in front of the brick wall, which used to be a door. He rapped his knuckles against a brick. It sounded solid.

"We have to get out of here," Harry declared, turning back to his friends. Ron frowned thoughtfully and suggested that maybe they could bust their way out. The idea was quickly cancelled. They didn't want to wake up the entire school with an explosion. Besides, none of them knew a spell powerful enough to take down a brick wall.

A quarter hour of brainstorming after, they were panicking.

"We're going to get expelled," whispered Hermione for the umpteenth time. Harry looked over her. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chin. She was pale, and Ron was trying to reassure her.

"It will be all right," said Ron with as much confidence as he could inject into his voice, but Harry could hear the slight shake that accompanied his words. He swallowed hard. If they were discovered here, they would be expelled. Points-taking and detention were not punishments sufficient enough for breaking into a teacher's office and stealing.

"How long have we been in here, Harry?" asked Ron. Harry looked at his watched to see that it was nearly thirty minutes after midnight. He turned to tell Ron the time when the brick wall suddenly creaked.

Harry backed away as Ron helped Hermione to his feet. All three stared at the wall, which was shimmering back into a door. Filch must be opening it. They all held their breaths as it slowly opened and were stunned when they saw it was Neville.

***

"How did you find us?" whispered Hermione to Neville as they hurried up the dungeon steps leading up to the entrance hall.

Neville pulled his pet toad out of his pocket. "Trevor did," he said. His cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment from the praise they had given him for rescuing them from Snape's office.

In a low stumbling tone, Neville explained to them that when they didn't return to the Gryffindor common room for so long, he had decided to go after them. Trevor showed him the way they had gone.

"Trevor," Hermione told the toad, "if you weren't a toad, I would kiss you." Then she grinned and kissed Neville on the cheek, causing the boy to almost drop his pet.

Ron was about to protest when Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"I forgot my cloak!" he whispered, angry at himself for forgetting. He had left it lying on the floor of Snape's office.

Ron cursed softly. Hermione was upset. They were now on the first floor. Neville, who didn't know that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak, was puzzled by their reactions over a cloak. He then asked Harry if the cloak had his name on it.

Harry didn't answer Neville. Instead, he told them to go on ahead. He would catch up with them. Ron and Hermione immediately protested, saying Harry shouldn't go back down there by himself. But Harry was already running back down the marble staircase.

After a few moments' hesitation, Ron and Hermione went after him with Neville reluctantly bringing up the rear. As they reached the first landing, they saw Harry darting into the entrance of the dungeons. But before they could take another step down, the door leading to the kitchens suddenly opened and out came Mr. Filch with Mrs. Norris darting around his feet.

Stifling cries, the three students dashed for the balustrades and crouched down behind them. Through the gaps, they could see Filch walk over to the bottom of the staircase. He was carrying a basket with him. With a grunt, he sat down on the third step while Mrs. Norris jumped up to the same step to sit up. She meowed when Filch took out a large turkey leg from the basket.

"Don't worry, my pretty, you'll get your share." said Filch before taking a bite from the turkey leg. Mrs. Norris meowed again then suddenly looked up the staircase.

There was nothing there.

***

Harry swung the Invisibility Cloak around him as the door to Snape's office clicked close behind him. He gave it a baleful look before heading out of the Potions classroom and into the hallway. His pockets were bulging. He had taken some boomslang skin before leaving. May as well get what they came for after all the trouble they had gone through.

Outside in the hallway, Harry was turning towards the stairs leading out of the dungeons when he heard someone running towards him. He whirled around to see a figure heading his way. Knowing that whoever it was couldn't had seen him, Harry backed away carefully and noiselessly, pressing himself against the wall so that the runner wouldn't crash into him.

But the person stopped at the door from which Harry had just came out of. As the faint torchlight in the hallway splashed off bleached hair, Harry realized that it was Draco.

The other boy was panting a little from his run. He wiped sweat from his forehead before proceeding inside the dungeon classroom. Curious, Harry walked back towards the door, but as he drew close to it, Draco came out with a dark purple flask in his hand. He immediately headed back the way he came at a fast clip.

After a moment's consideration, Harry followed.

A minute later, he was regretting his decision. Draco had led him around so many corners and turns that he had lost track of the way they had came. The dungeons underneath the castle formed a maze of passages.

Finally, Draco stopped beside a bare portion of wall, and Harry thought that they had reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He and Ron had once been here before as Goyle and Crabbe.

But Draco wasn't saying the password. Harry watched curiously as the other boy frowned at the wall. He was startled when Draco drew out his wand and backed away.

"Hallus!" Draco shouted, and a lightning bolt flashed from the tip of his wand. It struck the wall, which blew apart and showered mortar, stone and bits and pieces all around. Harry winced when a large piece hit his shoulder. Fortunately, he was far enough from Draco and the blast zone. That large bit was the only one that bothered him. Draco, on the other hand, was dusty all around, and he sported several cuts and bruises from the pieces of wall that had hit him.

When the dust and smoke settled, Harry could see that there was large rectangular hole in the wall. Draco stepped into it, and Harry, after making sure he was still invisible, followed him inside.

He got in just in time. He managed to step aside as Draco turned towards the hole, raised his wand and cast Reparo on it. Harry was only a little surprised to see that the spell produced a door to cover the hole.

"You just don't know when to quit," a familiar dry voice suddenly said. Harry's eyes widened, and he turned to the direction where the voice had come from.

Severus Snape was standing just a few feet from him. A small grin played on Draco's lips as he turned around. "No, I don't," he said, pocketing his wand.

Snape suddenly frowned. He raised his hand, his face turning concerned. "You're bleeding, Draco," he said in a tone, which to Harry's ears, sounded too gentle to belong to Snape.

If Draco had been facing Harry, the latter would have noticed the pleased expression on Draco's face.

"Well... I did just came through a stone wall," Draco drawled in a voice which actually seemed charming, much to Harry's disbelief. He also had to struggle with uneasiness, which was starting to make his stomach writhe.

Why is Snape here?! It was the first question that finally formed fully in Harry's mind. He watched with growing disquiet as Snape went to a large dresser. He opened one of its drawers and took out a clear glass bottle with purple liquid in it. Harry didn't see the exasperation that ran through Draco's face.

"You have some here after all," Draco said tritely as Snape approached him with the bottle. The older wizard shrugged as he opened the container and began dabbing some of the purple solution on Draco's wounds. Harry saw the muscles of Draco's neck tightened as the medicine smoked. He knew the medicine stung.

Snape then took out his wand and healed all of Draco's wounds. After which, he turned to return the bottle of antiseptic to its place in the dresser. While his back was turned towards them, Draco placed the flask he had been carrying on a nearby table. Harry turned his eyes away from the other boy to examine the room they were in.

It was large room with a low ceiling. There were no windows, but there was a fireplace. A cheery blue fire was burning in its hearth, casting a warm glow on the entire room. Opposite to the fireplace was a large four-poster bed with its headboard against the wall. Nearer to the fireplace was a comfortable-looking plush armchair with small table beside it.

Harry's inspection of the room ceased when he saw that Draco was taking his robes off. A scream leaped from the pit of his stomach, and Harry clamped his hand over his mouth to keep it from coming out. His back hit the wall hard, making a thumping sound. He froze when Draco glanced to his diraction. The other boy's face turned puzzled then he shrugged and turned away, continuing to strip himself of his clothes.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his tongue. Draco and Snape?! I have to get out of here! Swallowing his horror, Harry lowered his hand from his mouth and pushed himself away from the wall. He moved quickly and as quietly as he could towards the door. But when he tried to turn the handle, it wouldn't turn.

"Draco..." Harry whirled to see Snape shake his head at Draco. "Put your clothes back on," he told the other boy.

"They are dusty, Professor," simpered Draco, and Harry almost choked with disgust at the lust in Draco's voice.

Harry missed the embarrassment in Snape's face as he refused to look in their direction. If he had, he would have seen that Draco had stripped down to just his underwear.

"Draco," Snape began again, but he was cut off. "I don't want your wounds to get infected," said Draco softly. Startled, Harry finally looked at them. He flinched at the sight of Draco's nearly bare form and fastened his eyes instead on Snape, who looked uneasy. Harry thought that it was to Snape's credit that he was uncomfortable being in this situation. However, Harry didn't like that the professor wasn't sending his not decent pupil away.

Snape folded his arms, looking on guard. "I can treat myself, Draco," he said. The older wizard couldn't seem to face Draco, and he turned his eyes to focus elsewhere. Harry jumped when black eyes stared straight at him adding to the boy's predicament. Harry had to repeatedly tell himself that he was invisible and that Snape couldn't see him. Heaven forbid if they found out he was here!

Thankfully, Snape turned back to Draco when he said, "I know you can treat yourself, but there are cuts you can't reach." Draco sounded stubborn, and Harry wondered at the concern he felt he heard was in the other boy's voice. That wasn't the only thing confusing him. Snape was hurt?

Draco's head suddenly jerked, and he declared, "Don't even try to deny it, Professor." Amusement underlined the title. Harry blanched at the sensual way Draco said the word. But the next words Draco said came out as if they were etched in stone. "I saw where they cut you."

... What... Harry stared at Snape, who had whitened to a shade that matched Draco's pale skin.

***

Harry was standing just a foot from the bed on which Snape was lying in on his stomach. Harry's insides churned at the long cuts crossing the wizard's back. A few looked healed and completely closed, but most were still bleeding, and a few festered.

Snape tensed when Draco poured a liberal amount of the purple liquid on his back. Harry winced as the medicine spluttered and smoked. It seemed to be fighting to enter the wounds. Only a little of it seeped in between the ragged edges of the cuts.

Who did this to him? Harry wondered with barely suppressed anger. True he didn't like Snape, and oftentimes dreamed that bad things would happen to the Potions Master, but this was barbaric!

Draco's lips flattened together into a thin line. His hand was steady as he touched the cuts with the tip of his wand. Only three of them healed shut. Draco shook his head, anger making his features hard.

"How could you let them do this to you?" He said in a deadened tone as Snape pushed himself up before rolling over to sit on the side of the bed. The older wizard just shrugged before telling Draco there were bandages in the dresser.

Draco stoppered the flask of medicine and placed it on a side table before going to the dresser. Harry watched the other boy carefully as he pulled the same drawer Snape had opened before. Draco was still not decent and didn't seem to mind at all walking around Snape's bedroom in almost nothing.

When Harry looked back to Snape, he was very uncomfortable to find him staring at Draco's near-naked form intently. His black eyes were glazed over with want, and a nauseated Harry backed away from the bed. It was a good thing that there was bathroom in Snape's room. That was where Harry was going to be at when the Potions Master and Draco start doing it.

Harry moved towards the bathroom door when Draco returned to Snape with the bandages. He paused when Draco unfurled them. The long strips of white cloth magically adhered to the wounds, and Snape's entire back was soon plastered in white as Draco covered every wound. The patient looked uncomfortable with the attention and tried to move away from Draco, who persisted in taking care of him.

"I can do it myself, Draco."  
"Stop moving. I'm almost finished."  
"Draco-"

Harry looked away, repulsed by the sight of them kissing. He had to force himself not to run for the bathroom, but as he took a step towards it, he heard Snape say, "No."

It was softly said and uninflected. Harry turned back to see Snape pulling Draco away from him firmly. His hands were around Draco's shoulders, and they were clenched so hard, Harry was certain Draco would have bruises later.

Snape was still sitting on the side of the bed. Draco was right on top of him, his knees on the bed and his thighs straddling Snape's waist. Harry's jaw dropped down slowly. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

There was tight control in Snape's face, unbridled lust in Draco's. Snape's mouth moved, but Harry didn't hear what he said, because Draco had bend down his head and pressed his mouth against Snape's.

Harry did hear the reluctant groan that escaped from the teacher, and without realizing it, Harry craned his neck, his hand stole up to reposition his glasses so that he could see better.

Draco's hands slid around Snape's throat. Harry couldn't help but notice how Draco's pale white skin stood out against Snape's sallow yellowish coloring. Harry's eyes fastened on the other boy's fingers, which were playing with the hair at Snape's nape. His own fingers began to itch.

Snape suddenly twisted his head, breaking the kiss, but Draco was not discouraged. He began to rain kisses down the professor's neck and even nibbled.

"Draco, stop it!" Snape's voice was a mixture of irritation, anger and overwhelming need. His hand snaked from Draco's shoulder to the back of the boy's head. Its fingers tightened around locks of silver hair, but didn't pull. Unhindered, Draco moved his mouth lower, and Harry couldn't see what he was doing because Snape's arm was blocking his view. But whatever Draco did made Snape gasp.

The next thing that happened occurred so quickly that Harry wasn't sure how Draco ended up on his back with Snape's body pressing him down into the bed. Harry's mouth dried, his eyes widened further. Snape was holding Draco's hands above the boy's head with one hand while the other... Harry couldn't see what Snape's other hand was doing.

Harry blinked when Draco began making the oddest sounds. Whimpers interspersed with gasps, moans and groans. Harry was surprised Draco could even make noise. Snape was kissing him so hard it seemed like he was trying to suck Draco's soul out of his body. Like a Dementor's kiss.

Draco wasn't losing his soul though, but Harry was starting to lose something as he continued watching them. Snape suddenly released Draco and levered his body off the boy, who protested the separation, but soon he was again writhing underneath Snape, who had only gotten off Draco to remove the rest of his clothes. Now, the only things separating their bodies was the skimpy underwear Draco was still wearing.

If Harry could spare part of his mind to think, he would have noticed that he staring a little too intently at Snape's lower torso. If he had been thinking also, he would have been aghast by the disappointment he felt when the professor pulled bed sheets to cover him and Draco from the waist down. However, that didn't stop Harry from staring at their shrouded moving bodies.

Draco looks like he's in pain... The thought took the long way through Harry's mind as he intently observed the nuances in the other boy's expression. Draco's eyes were closed, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his mouth was opened slightly, gasping for air. The top of Snape's head was brushing against Draco's chin. Snape was exploring Draco's chest.

Then, he stilled. A few moments later, Draco also froze.

"... Oh no," whispered Draco.

Snape's hands moved and clamped down around Draco's wrists. "Don't move," he said tersely.

Draco glared down at him. "The hell I won't," he snapped. He began pulling at his hands, but Snape had an iron hold on them. However, after a minute of struggling to keep Draco still, Snape released him, flung back the bedcovers, got off Draco and out of the bed hastily. He crashed against the sidetable, and Draco sat up with an irritated expression as Snape picked up his robes from the floor and began dressing himself.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Snape said, "No, Draco. We can't."

"Why not?!" demanded Draco.

"You know very well why not," Snape countered softly. His tone surprised Harry. He sounded regretful and patient at the same time. It was a comforting tone of voice meant to reassure others. Harry had never heard Snape sound this way before.

Draco hesitated as if he was as surprised by Snape's tone as Harry was. Then, he said sullenly, "I'm fifteen years old already."

Snape nodded sagely, saying, "I know you are, Draco. Let's wait til you're a year older," he added with a slight smile.

"What difference does it make?" said Draco, frustrated, and Harry was a little unnerved that he was actually sympathizing with Draco.

"It makes a great deal of difference, Draco," answered Snape gently. Harry stared at Snape, utterly bewildered by this nice side of Snape he had never seen before. Snape's eyes were amused and warm, affection gleamed in them as he looked at Draco. A corner of his mouth was twitched upwards in a smile. Raw need suddenly flashed in black eyes, and Snape turned away as Draco's face turned crafty.

The other boy got out of the bed. Harry's eyes flicked upwards automatically. Draco was now completely naked. His eyes lowered just as Draco embraced Snape from behind. What he said next was so melodramatic Harry almost gagged.

"I want you," said Draco in a whisper. Harry's face cracked.

Snape turned around, and Harry was caught by the gentleness in black eyes that had always looked at Harry with contempt. Snape lifted his hand slowly and touched Draco's face before slipping his fingers underneath the boy's chin and tilting it up. Harry couldn't look away when he kissed Draco.

This kiss was different from the previous ones Harry had seen between them. Those had been passionate, fast, hard, desperate kisses. This one was gentle, languid... Snape was slowly exploring Draco's mouth, and Harry, watching them, licked his own lips unconsciously.

Movement distracted Harry, and he watched as Snape's other arm went around Draco. Long bony fingers splayed against Draco's lower back and pressed the boy's hips closer. A soft moan escaped from Draco, who began tugging at Snape's robes. He cursed when Snape lifted his head and pushed Draco away from him gently but firmly.

Snape's brow lifted at Draco's obscene expletive and told Draco in a dry tone that he wasn't kissing him again until he cleaned his mouth out with soap. Harry made a face when Draco throatily replied that he would if Snape accompanied him to the bathroom. The professor, on the other hand, was amused, but he quickly became serious and asked Draco to leave.

Draco refused. Snape sighed loudly before saying, "Draco, you can't stay here."

"Why not?"  
"You know why not."  
"No, I don't, Professor. Do please enlighten me."  
"Don't be cheeky, Draco. It's unbecoming of you."

As they continued countering each other's statement, Harry couldn't help but notice how Snape kept his eyes locked on Draco's. He was also becoming increasingly tensed. Harry could see it from the stiff way Snape was holding himself. A few times his eyes would flick downwards before leveling again. His voice was also getting hoarser.

Draco suddenly darted forward, but much to both Harry's and Snape's surprise, he reached passed Snape and grabbed a small pouch from the side table. Snape stilled for a moment before he tried to snatch the bag from Draco, who threw himself on the bed and tumbled across it before getting off the bed on its other side.

Harry watched with great curiosity as Draco opened the bag and dumped its contents in his palm. It was a pile of small dusty green leaves. Draco frowned at them then turned to Snape, who was still standing on the opposite side of the bed with a frozen expression on his face.

"What's this?" Draco asked in a quiet dangerous tone. When Snape didn't answer, Draco took a leaf and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it for a few moments before his eyes widened, and he swallowed it quickly.

"This is vervain," he said, and Snape's eyes lit with pride that Draco knew what it was.

"That is correct, Draco," he said, smiling before saying lightly if he could have the vervain back.

Harry had absolutely no idea what vervain was. Draco was putting back the leaves in the pouch. He paused to examine the bag. Harry peered at it. There was an elaborate M sewn into its side.

"My father gave this to you," murmured Draco, and Snape nodded quietly. Draco suddenly gave Snape a hard stare. "Do you hate my father?" he asked in a tight tone.

He relaxed when Snape smiled slightly and shook his head once.

"I'm glad," said Draco softly. "Not many people can understand why my father does what he does. I don't even understand him sometimes." Hearing this, Harry grew more confused.

"Fear is very powerful, Draco," said Snape. He shrugged. "Still, Lucius keeps his head even in the most terrifying situations."

Draco suddenly said, "You sound like you're glad they chose you."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "No, Draco," he snapped, "I'm not glad they chose me. Do you think I enjoyed being tortured?"

Harry could see Draco was frightened when Snape became angry. He couldn't blame Draco. Cold anger now blazed from black eyes. This was the intimidating professor Harry knew for the last four years.

There was conflict in Draco's face. Fear and stubbornness warred with each other. The latter won, and Draco stood his ground.

"My father told me that you understood and accepted being chosen," Draco said brusquely.

Snape's mouth thinned. "Did he explain to you why?"

Draco hesitated before saying he didn't. Snape suddenly looked very tired. He closed his eyes momentarily before slowly walking around the bed to stand in front of Draco. Quietly, he took the herb pouch from Draco's hands, opened it, took out a leaf and ate it before picking up a bed sheet.

He wrapped the sheet around Draco before sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed. Draco remained standing as Snape took out another leaf. He chewed on this one slowly as he started talking.

"The Dark Lord wanted to punish each one of us for failing him."

Draco nodded somberly while Harry moved closer towards them. Snape's voice was so low he could barely hear him.

Snape's lips suddenly curved, but it was a mirthless smile. "But he knew if he pushed his Death Eaters too far, they would-" Here, he broke off, lifting his eyes to Draco standing him front of him. He looked like he wanted Draco to continue his statement.

The other boy's lips twisted. "Fight back," he finished, but his face looked dubious. "My father and the others are too scared of him," he said.

"True," Snape said, nodding, "but even the most terrified of creatures will fight back if threatened too much. The Dark Lord couldn't risk losing his followers. ... So, he decided to punish just one of his Death Eaters as an example to the others."

He looked away from Draco before continuing. "He is as clever as he is ruthless," he said softly, the lines of his face tightened in pain, remembering what he had gone through. "He decided that it would be his followers who would choose which among them will suffer for the rest of them. ... And-"

"They would be the ones to do the torturing as well!" Draco looked furious and helpless. It echoed the emotions in Snape's face. The older wizard, though, looked calmer. Anger was still present, but it was smothered by reluctant acceptance. What was done was done.

"They had no choice, Draco," murmured Snape gently. "They wanted to choose someone else, but Karkaroff killed himself before they could find him."

Harry swallowed when he heard this as did Draco, whose hand slowly raised and touched Snape's cheek. His fingers shook as he said, "So they picked you instead..."

Snape lifted his hand and covered Draco's before saying, "I was the next likely choice, Draco." Again, he shrugged. "After all, I turned traitor. The Dark Lord knows this. ... He does not trust me. He wanted to kill me when I returned."

"But my father vouched for you," said Draco, pride rang in his voice and gleamed in his eyes. Harry was shocked to learn this. Lucius Malfoy saved Snape's life... The very idea was alien to Harry. ... Unless, there was something Lucius wanted of Snape.

Amusement gleamed in Snape's eyes. Harry watched as he tugged Draco's hand, pulling the other boy closer. The bed sheet slipped down to catch around Draco's waist. Harry's stomach clenched when Snape placed his mouth in the center of Draco's chest. His hand slipped underneath the sheet, but Draco pulled away from him, and not knowing why, Harry felt utterly bothered by the other boy.

"You're trying to distract me," Draco said, his voice faint. He was starting to breathe hard, and he was struggling to keep steady eye contact with Snape, who still looked very amused.

"I take it you want information more than you want me," he said teasingly. Harry couldn't believe that was the Potions Master.

Draco blushed, losing his composure entirely. "No, of course not!" He bit his lower lip and turned redder when Snape gave him an all too seductive smile. Harry's mind whirled. Snape did look seductive to him.

"Don't look at me that way," whispered Draco awkwardly. His tone was raspy, and now, he seemed to be trying to look away from Snape, who slowly stood up from the bed, a promising gleam in his dark eyes.

Backing away, Draco stumbled, almost falling, when he tripped over the lengths of bed sheet trailing around him. Snape chuckled, and Draco glared him. Harry's brow raised when Draco was about to remove the sheet around him, then decided not to. Snape laughed again while Draco fought to regain his equilibrium.

"I want to know everything," Draco said tersely. His skin was still flushed red. His face was tilted slight upward in an imperious manner. Gray eyes stared hard at Snape, demanding that he tell him everything. Harry hoped he would. He was very confused about this whole matter.

Snape sighed before sitting back down on the bed's edge. He looked exasperated. To Harry, he even looked a little disappointed, that Draco resisted his advances. Again, Harry felt a surge of irrational irritation at Draco.

"What do you want to know, Draco?" Snape finally asked. He was still smiling.

Draco hesitated before saying, "Tell me why you turned traitor."

"... Your father hasn't told you?"

"No, he hasn't." Draco's face was a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. "He doesn't want me to know everything. He says it's dangerous for me if I know too much."

"He's right," Snape said softly. "Your father doesn't want you to be harmed, Draco."

"I can take care of myself," Draco declared stubbornly. Snape closed his eyes at this, the lines of his face were etched with exhaustion. Draco became concerned, and he moved back near to the professor and asked if he was all right. Harry jumped when Snape's hand suddenly snaked out and grabbed Draco's wrist. The boy was pulled forward roughly, and he landed heavily against Snape, who turned, bringing Draco along with him. They both ended up in the bed with Draco's smaller body pinned underneath Snape.

Draco yelled and began struggling to get Snape off him. Then, he stiffened suddenly, his movements ceased. Harry didn't know what made him stop. He couldn't see everything because of Snape's billowing robes. He was about to move in closer when Draco started to moan like a wounded animal. For a while, Harry thought Snape was hurting Draco, but the other boy twined his arms around Snape's neck and pulled the professor's head down and kissed him.

Harry rolled his eyes, peeved with himself for even thinking that Draco was being hurt. From the way Snape acted, Harry now thought it very unlikely that the Potions Master would ever hurt Draco. He seemed very protective of the other boy. Of course, Harry had always known that Draco was Snape's favorite student, but this was really taking favoritism too far. Draco suddenly groaned loudly, and Harry glared darkly at him. The other boy had thrown his arms back up over his head, his head turning right and left on the pillow. Snape was further down Draco's body. Harry could now see Draco's heaving and sweaty chest. Snape's head was hovering over the boy's stomach.

Is he going to... Harry stumbled back, turning towards the bathroom door. His shaky hand closed over the handle when Draco cried out. Harry couldn't help it, he looked back to the bed. His insides turned to ice. After what seemed to be an immeasurable amount of time, he somehow managed to look away, opened the door and ran inside the bathroom. He almost slammed the door behind him.

Inside, Harry pressed his back against the door, leaning heavily against it. His eyes were shut tight. He was breathing hard, and his chest was tight. Suddenly, his legs turned leadened, and he fell, sliding against the door to land heavily on his backside.

Oh God... Sweat beaded at Harry's temples as he knocked the back of his skull against the door. He froze even as his head made contact. He shouldn't be making any noise. Harry flinched when he heard another cry from Draco. The sound was heavily muffled by the door, but it echoed loudly, strangely magnified in Harry's mind. He whimpered when he finally identified the reason why his legs felt so heavy.

There was a relentless throbbing ache between his legs. Slowly, hesitantly, Harry felt himself and flinched when his trembling fingers encountered his tight hard flesh. "Oh God," whispered Harry, pulling his hand away from it, disgusted with himself. This was the first time he was aroused, and he didn't like how it felt. He didn't like what had made him hard.

Why did you look, Harry?! His jaw clenched as he recalled what he had just seen moments ago. Snape's mouth exploring Draco's crotch. The images hung clearly in his mind, taunting him. Harry became harder, if that was possible, as he helplessly remembered the way the professor's tongue had played with the other boy's penis.

No! Harry forced himself not to think about it, but his mind was ignoring his desperate commands. Cruelly, it let Harry witness again what Snape had been doing to Draco. His hips suddenly jerked forward as if, imitating the way Draco's body had bucked when Snape took him inside his mouth.

No... Harry ducked his head down, his arms covering it as he furiously thought, I'm not interested in that kind of thing! But his anger quickly dissipated, and Harry soon found himself listening intently to the noises coming from the other room.  


***

What have I done? Small regret laced the thought as Snape brushed damp strands of hair from Draco's face. He stilled when the boy smiled in his sleep and turned his head to press his cheek against Snape's fingers.

Snape relaxed when Draco didn't wake up. Carefully, he pushed himself off him, taking care not to jar Draco, who had fallen asleep during their lovemaking. Warmth tinged Snape's face red, and he closed his eyes. His breathing quickened as he remembered their passionate joining.

His eyes opened when the same question intruded in his recollection. What have I done? Snape sighed softly as he got out of bed and looked around for his robes. He couldn't see them on this side of the bed. Perhaps they were on the other side. No matter. He shrugged and padded towards the bathroom naked.

He must be more exhausted than he felt for he had a little trouble pushing the bathroom door open. It opened easily after the second push. Entering, he hesitated momentarily before heading towards the shower. His eyes fell on the bathtub as he passed it, and he mused if Draco preferred showers or tubs. Either way, Snape looked forward to bathing with his young lover.

Young is right! He's only fifteen! Snape grimaced as his conscience sought to spoil his fantasies. I know he's very young, he told himself quietly, attempting to soothe his guilt of taking Draco earlier than he had promised to himself and to Draco. He had wanted to wait. But Draco hadn't made it easy for both of them.

He is just like his father, thought Snape with amusement, but he sobered quickly. Draco was right when he accused Snape of trying to distract him. Snape didn't want to tell Draco why he had turned traitor. He doubted if he would ever tell him. Lucius Malfoy knew why. He was even part of the reason why, and yet he never told Draco. If he will not to tell his son, then surely Snape would not attempt to explain to the boy.

Besides, it was no longer important. Voldemort will never trust Snape again, and the only reason why he let him live was because of the curse he had placed on him. Snape stopped, his jaw tightening as he remembered how they had tortured him. The Cruciatus Curse had been unsatisfactory to Voldemort. Knives had been used instead.

They had cut him up so badly, he had expected to bleed to death. Voldemort wouldn't mind if Snape had died, but Malfoy and others refused to let him die. It wasn't because of compassion or pity. It was because Snape was their only link to Dumbledore and Hogwarts. The school was the only safe place for their children, who were the ones in the greatest danger of being recruited by Voldemort.

"He hinted, Severus." Lucius' gray eyes had been hard with anger, but there had also been fear in them. "He hinted that he might take the children next to replace their disloyal parents as his new Death Eaters."

It had taken Snape months to recover from the ordeal he had faced at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters. During those months, he had recuperated at Malfoy Manor. It was during his stay there that Snape discovered another complication to deal with, Draco.

Snape sighed softly, recalling his surprise when Lucius' son began visiting him in his room at all odd hours. He had been bedridden then, and his immobile state made it rather hard to discourage a persistent young wizard who was all of the sudden determined on making Snape his.

He doubted if Draco was really all that interested in him physically at first. Snape surmised that Draco had just wanted to glean information from Snape that his father, Lucius, refused to give to his son for his own protection. When Snape refused to give in to his demands, that was when Draco became intrigued. He was challenged, and Snape had to admit he was more than charmed by the beautiful lad, and he found it very hard to refuse Draco even though he knew he was just being used.  


His contemplation suddenly broke, and Snape glanced curiously around the bathroom. He had an odd feeling that he was being watched. Then, he shrugged, deciding that it was just his imagination. He was feeling more than a little peaked.

As he stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water, he remembered when Draco first approached him and confessed to him that he had been having wet dreams about him since his third year at Hogwarts.

That sounded truthful enough. Snape was used to being the focus of crushes from pupils of both sexes. After all, despite being labeled as ugly, mean and nasty, even slimy by many of the students, he wasn't without appeal.

Snape glanced down at himself and liked what he saw. His body was lean and trim without an ounce of unnecessary fat. His muscles were long and thin but they were well toned. Snape was proud of his body, and he maintained it with the same meticulous attention he would give to any potion he would brew.

Thinking of potions, he reminded himself that he would have to make a potion using vervian. The Vervian Potion was the most potent painkiller known, and Snape needed it to counter the curse in his system.

As if hearing his thoughts, the cuts in his back suddenly ignited in pain, and Snape gasped, falling forward against the tiled wall. In its raw state, vervian didn't last long. Gritting his teeth, Snape turned off the water and pushed himself off the wall. He reached behind him and when he looked at his fingers, they were smudged with blood.

He swallowed hard and lurched out of the shower stall. Pain flared again, this time so intensely that his sight turned hazy. His foot caught on something, and he would have fallen to the floor had he not grabbed at the door's edge.

Snape felt hands grabbed his shoulders then nothing. Snape looked up, expecting to see Draco, but there was no one else in the bathroom except for him. His brows knitted in confusion then he forgot about it as sharp pain lanced through his back once more.

"Draco," he called out in a voice too faint even to his own ears. His hands loosened from the door, and he collapsed to the floor before losing consciousness.

***

Harry's hands trembled as he peeled away the soggy bandages from Snape's back. His jaw tightened at the angry wounds beneath them. The ones that had not healed were bleeding profusely, and Harry didn't like the way even the closed wounds looked. They were inflamed. They looked like they were going to open again.

He had removed his Invisibility Cloak to examine Snape after hesitating for a long time whether or not to help the professor. He could only hope both he and Draco wouldn't wake up suddenly. Forcing himself to remain calm, Harry remembered where the medicine and bandages were. He quickly retrieved them from the dresser drawer, taking care to move quietly as to not wake up Draco still slumbering in the bed.

He took out his wand before opening the bottle. Snape didn't react when Harry poured the purple solution on his back. Again, it sputtered as if fighting to enter the wounds. Harry stared at the cuts, wondering why they were so resistant to the medicine. Had they been cursed?

As soon as the medicine settled, Harry carefully poked at the cuts with his wand. He didn't what incantation to use. Madam Pomfrey hadn't said a spell when she healed Harry's wound during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament last year and neither had Draco when he healed some of Snape's wounds a while ago.

So Harry just focused on wanting to heal Snape. He was delighted when several cuts did heal though many more were still open. At least, they were not bleeding now. Harry quickly took out the bandages and covered Snape's back with them. After which, he placed what was left of the bandages and the medicine bottle in the dresser. He then rolled all the old bloody bandages up into a tight ball before throwing it into the trash can. 

Not wanting to take any more chances of being discovered, Harry covered himself with his Invisibility cloak before cleaning up all traces that someone had cleaned Snape's wounds again and replaced the bandages. After that was done, Harry went over to the bed and rudely woke up Draco by pulling the bed sheets hard and rolling the other boy off the bed.

***

Draco struck the floor solidly and woke up with an entire side of his body throbbing in pain. He winced, sitting up to look up and saw the side of bed. He frowned when he found out he had fallen off the bed.

After a few moments of just sitting there on the floor, he reached up to the bed's edge for support and pulled himself up. His frown deepened when he discovered the bed empty. Draco looked around quickly, and the bottom of his stomach fell when he saw Snape lying on the bathroom floor.

"Sir!" He ran to the unconscious wizard and looked over him quickly. He lifted some of the bandages to check his wounds and found that they were still stable. Thinking fast, he retrieved his wand from the top of the dresser where he had left it and cast Leviosa on Snape. He then guided the floating wizard back on the bed.

There, Draco pulled up bed sheets and covered him snugly. The wizard's skin felt cold to the touch, and when Draco cast Ennervate on him, nothing happened. Snape didn't wakened.

It's the poison, thought Draco, swallowing as if the action would keep his panic down. The knives used to make the cuts on the wizard's back had been cursed by the Dark Lord himself.

Vervian, remembered Draco, looking around quickly for the pouch of herbs. I have to give him some of it. He found the herb bag underneath Snape's robes where he had cast it aside on the floor.

He stacked all the pillows behind Snape first so that he was lying in an inclined position. Then, he opened wizard's mouth and paused just as he was about to insert a leaf. After a few seconds, he placed it inside his own mouth instead and chewed it.

***

Unknowing to Harry, his face formed a scowl when Draco kissed Snape. Did he have to give it to him that way? He thought, annoyed by Draco, who was also gently massaging Snape's throat so that he would swallow the chewed leaf Draco had placed in his mouth.

Draco repeated the process several times, and each time, much to Harry's increasing irritation, the other boy's mouth lingered longer on the professor's. Harry was also nauseated by the way Draco plastered his body against Snape. His patience was sorely tested when he noticed that Draco was aroused.

He's unconscious, for God's sake! He almost yelled at the other boy. Fortunately, Harry caught himself in time and just silently cursed Draco.

Snape suddenly jerked, and Harry automatically moved closer to the bed as Draco lifted his head. Snape's eyes opened slowly and Harry felt strangely discontented when he smiled at Draco.

Harry barely heard Draco's, "Are you all right?" He was too intent with watching Snape. Warmth gleamed in black eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched as he smiled at Draco. In the back of his mind, Harry vaguely wished Snape would look at him that way.

No. Harry cleared the thought from his mind abruptly. That wasn't true. He didn't like Snape. Harry didn't even want Snape to look at him.

But as Draco grinned and bent his head to kiss the Potions Master, for the first time ever, Harry felt envious of the other boy.

The End.

There is a sequel available, and if you have feedback, please email me or use the ff.net review system. It's always nice to know what other people think of the story. ~Lynn (lynneth_ang@yahoo.com)


End file.
